Seto Kaiba
Seto Kaiba is a main character in Yu-Gi-Oh! The Abridged Series. He is the majority shareholder and CEO of his own multi-national gaming company, KaibaCorp, who aims to become the world's greatest player of children's card games. To accomplish this goal, he must defeat his arch-rival, Yugi Muto. Kaiba has an incredibly huge ego and usually stops at nothing to get his way. Overview To be added. Personality Kaiba is sarcastic, offensive, and all around not very nice, and this was just for Episode 1 (In Episode 24 he does admit he's an asshole, just like his past self). He evidently likes to "screw the rules" due to his large fortune (one of his most popular phrases from the series is "Screw the rules, I have money!").He is unable or unwilling to help the protagonists, such as calling an ambulance in Episode 1 or fighting Anubis in the Abridged Movie. He explains this by "being obscenely rich, and can't be expected to do it himself". The spot in his heart for Mokuba seems to be gone, for whenever his brother talks he replies "Shut up Mokuba". However, this might be due more to his abridged personality more than anything, as Kaiba never seems more annoyed then usual at the more irritating bits of his brother's antics. As in the original series, the card he wears is an oversized locket, with a picture of Mokuba inside. It seems that Kaiba has two motivations in life: money, and his little brother. But money does come first. Kaiba also has an even more distinct obsession with dragons than his counterpart. He claims that, while he plays chess, the game bores him because it doesn't include expensive holograms or dragons. He also has become aroused by anything relating to the Egyptian God cards.He was once even told by Yami that he has a dragon fetish. He also mentions having a hard on for technology and once got a boner before riding on a helicpoter (this may have been because a God Card was picked up on hi scanners). He also ranks Reign of Fire as one of his all-time disappointments in life. He is apparently easily impressed by giant rocks. He also holds the ability to frequently break the fourth wall without any explanation and does so more than most characters. He also disregards anything involving Yu-Gi-Oh GX! and is appalled by the idea that he only appears in 3 episodes of Yu-Gi-Oh GX! (said by Bakura to be one episode). He also is highly skeptical of Ishizu Ishtar's prediction that in 10 years during Yu-Gi-Oh GX! he will have opened a duelist academy and not have aged a day. Quotes To be added. Trivia *Also he admitted that he flags Youtube to compensate for small penis size, but this remark was most likely a jab from LittleKuriboh to the people who flagged his videos on Youtube, resulting in his ban. *He disappears for several episodes due the fact he was written out of the show, but returns to help Yugi defeat his "ghost" in Episode 7 (although unlike the original, he isn’t much help at all). He may also be addicted to drugs that affect his memory; in Episode 11 he thinks he used to have green hair when he first dueled Yugi (using clips from the first Japanese series. His catchphrase appears here as "Screw the rules, I have green hair!"). He also styles himself as a "l337 hax0r", apparently having learned all his hacking skills from watching old episodes of Star Trek(as his computer comments on his typing the same keys repeatedly). He also stated that the "Blue Screen of Death" was his immortal enemy in the same episode. *Also like in the series Kaiba seems to be against the magical powers some of the cast has. In episode 6 he thought his duel disks could defeat Yugi's magical powers and in 24 he mentions he's the most skeptical person on earth. He does seem more accepting of the magic then the actual Kaiba, even though he still believes Ishizu's powers to see the future are lame and full of crap. *Lately, he's been informed by Mokuba in "Seto Kaiba's Real Father" that he has a real father via blackmail letter (with the writer demanding his share of KaibaCorp's money) Some suggestions in the video have included the likes of Tony Stark from Iron Man, Brock from Pokemon, The King From The Zelda CDI Games, King Dedede from the Kirby video games, HeavyDDR and Big Boss from metal gear but in the end it is revealed he is a robot created by aliens to build pyramids, to which then he says no wonder he has such a strong urge to build pyramids, and that he always wonder why his birth mark had looked a lot like a brand reading "Made In Egypt." *In the Season Zero abridged series Kaiba is almost disturbingly friendly, often using the word 'wonderful' to describe most scenarios. This visibly bothers Yami Yugi to the point where he banishes Kaiba away during a duel (Kaiba exclaims that Yugi cannot defeat the power of friendship as he is being banished). This backwards interpretation is made even stronger at the end of the episode, where Mokuba is shown to be the leader of the two brothers and literally uses Kaiba's catchphrase of "Shut up, Seto". His hair is green in the Season Zero sies, and his appearance in this series has been commented to by similar to Noah by the "normal" abridged Seto Kaiba. Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Abridged characters